Mountain Daughter
Details Walkthrough After you start the quest, find a pole in the camp and take it. Also take some mud from the mud pond. Then follow the path north and talk to Rangar. Then use your mud on the tree and climb it to the island. Use your pole on the next rock, then use your plank. Listen to the pool. You'll hear the spirit of the chieftain's daughter. She will tell you to find a food source for the camp and make peace with Relekka. Making peace with Relekka -''' Talk to Chieftain Hamal again. He will tell you that he sent someone down to Relekka to make peace, but he hasn't come back yet. Go to the woods (you can climb over the main rockslide now) and look for a person called Svidi. He will tell you that he's afraid of the Fremenniks in Relekka. Go to Relekka and talk to Chieftain Brundt in the longhall. He will make a contract from the village promising not to hurt Svidi if you can get back a symbolic rock that the mountain camp stole from Relekka long ago. Go back to the mountain camp and enter the tent with the rock in it. Use your pickaxe on it. You will decide to split it in half so that both halves of the Fremennik culture can have some. Chieftain Brundt will give you the contract. Give this to Svidi to make peace. '''A new source of food - Back at the mountain camp, you can find a man named Jokul looking after his goats. He will ask for the seed of a white pearl fruit. Go to White Wolf Mountain near the gnome glider. Put on your gloves, pick the fruit off the bushes, and eat it to get a seed. Give it to Jokul. He can now grow white pearl fruits as crops for the camp to eat. After you've done both tasks, go back to the pool and listen. You need to make her father believe that she is really dead by showing him her corpse. She was dragged into a cave by a large carnivore. Swim away to go back to the edge of the pool, then follow the path to a bunch of dead trees. Cut the ones that block your path with an axe until you reach a cave. Go in. Inside, you'll find a strange person called The Kendal, as well as the chieftain's daughter's corpse. He will tell you that he's an important bear god. After you ask all of the options, guess that he's really just a man dressed up like a bear. After you blow his cover, he'll attack you. He is level 70. Kill him to get the bear mask, then grab the corpse. Show this to Chieftain Hamal. He will tell you to give her a proper burial with one of her possessions. Take five rocks from around the camp, then go up the hill and talk to Rangar. He will give you her necklace. Go back to the island close to the pool and bury the corpse. Use the rocks on the lump to finish the quest. Reward Category:Quests